Blue (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom)
: "Blue is potentially the second most intelligent piece of life on this planet." : — Eli Mills Blue is a female Velociraptor that appears in ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom''. She was the oldest of the four raptors consisting of her, Delta, Echo, and Charlie. Physical Appearance Blue has bluish-gray skin with a white stripe with metallic blue in the middle going horizontally from her eye orbit, with one side has blue around the eye, while the other side’s stripe stop so at the head, down to the tip of her tail which the LEGO website states comes from the DNA of the Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard used in her creation. These dorsal patterns bear an uncanny similarity to the ones seen on the male raptors featured in Jurassic Park III. As an infant, Blue has a lighter color of metallic blue in the center of her stripe, with a few dark gray spots on her bottom lip, and is more of a warm gray color. She also wore a blue bracelet. Her roaring voice is Frank Welker. Dee Bradley Baker voices a young roaring of Young Blue. Story It is revealed that Blue is still alive, but she and many other creatures will now face an impending danger, in the form of an erupting volcano. She is also revealed to be the last of her species by Eli Mills. At the beginning of the movie, it shows Owen Grady watching a training video of him, and her pack as infants on a computer. During the rescue mission, Blue reunites with Owen at her nesting ground, which is next to the damaged Explorer 04. Owen attempt to rekindle his bond with her, as it is evident that Blue is wary and defensive at first, before she begins to recognize him and attempts to touch his palm with her nose before Ken Wheatley and his team of mercenaries attempt to capture the dinosaur via tranquilizing her. Blue, infuriated by this, ends up attacking the nearest mercenary, only to have him fire his sidearm at her before he dies, mortally wounding Blue, and incapacitating her. After Blue is subdued, she's loaded into a cage, and taken to the East Dock where all the dinosaurs are being taken to be transported off of the island and to the mainland to be sold at the Lockwood Manor. Inside the ship, it is revealed that Zia Rodriguez, after explaining to Wheatley that she is the only one that can keep Blue alive after she is wounded, is desperately trying to slow the bleeding of Blue's wound until they reach the mainland so she can treat her injuries with the proper equipment. Owen, Claire and Franklin reunite with them and witness the horrible condition Blue is in, as she is hemorrhaging, and in immense pain. Owen attempts to comfort Blue, as Zia explains she is unable to remove the bullet without a transfusion from another of the carnivorous dinosaurs on board with two or three fingers. Zia and Franklin end up staying behind with Blue,as Owen and Claire venture out to use blood from the sleeping ''T. rex'' to use for Blue's transfusion. Once they return, Zia gives the blood to Blue, via an IV, while Claire puts pressure on her wound. Zia uses a surgical knife to create an incision in her leg in order to reach the bullet with a pair of tweezers. She successfully removes the bullet,and ends up saving her life. Meanwhile, at the lower level of the Lockwood Manor, Maisie Lockwood ends up sneaking inside Henry Wu's lab, and ends up watching training videos of Owen with Delta and Blue. When the captive dinosaurs are brought to the mainland, Blue is taken to Wu's lab, and is locked inside a cage, as she is not to be auctioned off like the other dinosaurs. Zia is also taken to Wu's lab, and is handcuffed to the bars after refusing to cooperate after she told Wheatley to "take his own damn samples" when he asked for samples of Blue's blood when the boat arrived at the dock. After the Indoraptor's escape, Henry Wu has Franklin, who is disguised as a geneticist, to get equipment for him to take blood samples from Blue, who is angrily pacing in her cage, which would help him create a new line of Indoraptors who would inherit her traits, and recognize her as leader. As Wu gets increasingly frustrated with Zia for not helping, she breaks the news to him that Blue's pure genome had been contaminated with the DNA from the T. rex from the blood transfusion, which further infuriates him. Before he can do anything about it, Franklin ends up subduing him by stabbing him in the neck with a tranquilizer, which was actually meant for Blue in order to prevent her from attacking while her blood was drawn. As Zia is uncuffed by Franklin, she attempts to escape and find Owen and Claire. Unfortunately, her plan backfires when two guards rush into the room to prevent them from escaping. Zia, with no other option, ends up freeing Blue, who then attacks the guards, providing enough time for the two DPG members to escape. When a tank of flammable gas is struck by a stray bullet, Blue bolts out of the lab, just as it explodes behind her, causing a tank of hydrogen cyanide to leak gas into the entire downstairs. Blue ends up reaching the upper levels of the manor, and confronts the Indoraptor, just as he prepares to attack Owen in Maisie Lockwood's bedroom. She and the hybrid are locked into a brutal battle, with Blue being thrown around by the stronger dinosaur, as her teeth and claws barely phase the bloodthirsty dinosaur from surrendering. The Indoraptor shoves Blue out the window, and after falling down on the roof, continues to pursue Owen and Maisie until he corners them atop a skylight. After barely surviving a fall through the broken glass of the sklylight, the Indoraptor is ambushed from behind by Blue, who had survived her own fall out the window, except in a different direction. When she pounces on him, both dinosaurs fall through the skylight, with the Indoraptor being impaled by the sharp horns of the ''Agujaceratops'' skull in the center of Benjamin Lockwood's fossil room, and Blue surviving the fall. She stands atop the hybrid's body, giving a loud cry of victory, before jumping off and running outside the manor. After Maisie releases the dinosaurs from the hydrogen cyanide leak within the manor's basement, Blue approaches Owen, visibly injured from the fight between her and the Indoraptor. He strokes her muzzle, and tells her he can take her to a sanctuary where no one would find her, and where she would be protected. Blue, however, makes gentle clicking noises before running towards freedom, pausing only once to look back at her trainer, preferring to be free like the other dinosaurs, opposed to being locked in a cage again. At the end of the movie, Blue is seen over-looking a suburban California neighborhood, while calling out four times into the early morning, signifying that dinosaurs and humans must now co-exist with each other. Personality Blue is more intelligent and cunning than the other raptors made for Jurassic World. These traits most likely helped her become the leader of the pack. Despite these attributes, Blue has a tendency to be aggressive and usually attacks without thinking. An example of her temperament was shown when she nearly attacks Leon, who fell into her paddock. These traits were reminiscent of a previous alpha raptor, the Big One. Unlike the Big One, however, Blue was capable of showing affection and loyalty. When Charlie was killed by an InGen soldier, Blue viciously attacked all humans she could find in retaliation, and when Owen removed her headset, she made affectionate noises towards him and defended him from the Indominus rex, even though the fight nearly killed her. It's evident in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom that Blue has a strong dislike for mercenaries, as she attacks three of them when they try to contain her. She is also able to express emotion, such as pain and empathy, which most of the other dinosaurs are unable to do in the Jurassic franchise Relationships Owen Grady Blue, even as an infant, recognizes Owen's position as leader, and greatly looks up to him, and protects him from the Indoraptor, as she is present when he attempts to attack and kill him. Behind the Scenes Blue will make her first appearance as a full body animatronic dinosaur during her surgery scene. She, as well as the T. rex, the Indoraptor , and several other dinosaurs, will have animatronic heads during human interaction scenes. Blue will also be featured as a puppet in the scene showing her infant sent interacting with Owen, which was released in a photo on a Twitter post. In one of Owen's video logs detailing the Jurassic World raptors, he stated that Blue is the sole survivor of a group of Velociraptors from a different egg clutch and exhibiting different personality compared to that of her pack mates. This is influenced from the original novel the first film is based on, in the part where Dr. Wu is constantly revising different versions of the park's dinosaurs. In that novel, Wu had already made three different genetic versions of the park's raptors, and he plans on making another variant later on. Gallery Blue (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom)/GalleryCategory:Females Category:Velociraptor Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gray Category:White Stripes Category:Blue Stripes Category:Orange Eyes Category:Heroines Category:Prehistoric Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Mongolian characters Category:Infants Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Cretaceous Characters Category:3 year olds Category:6 year olds Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Characters voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Universal Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Red Category:Orange Hair Category:Pink Lips